Server Introduction
Laurelius. An island once inhabited by a mysterious people, dwelling in the deep and dark caverns underneath the island's surface. They built mighty halls and after centuries of strive and conflict, they were united under a single banner, a single king. It was said that he who wore the Laurel Crown had a mysterious effect on those close to him. They would become enthralled, submissive to his will. This king raised armies and captured the strongholds, cities and villages of his kin one by one. Eventually he ruled the entire island. That was when mankind came to be. How they came into this world, none knows. The early accounts, recovered from ancient, abandoned temples and fortresses, indicated that mankind was a savage race at first. They had no speech, nor did they wear clothes. Slowly they started to adapt to the world around them. They wore animal skins and used stone tools to get by. Eventually they developed a primitive language as well. But then they were found by the Ancients. The stone masters, ruled by the Laurel King. He ordered all of the humans that were found to be brought to his strongholds, to serve as a primitive labour force. Over time they were taught the language of the Ancients, and they would soon see their way into personal service of Ancient nobility. Several decades later, they rebelled. At first the Laurel King waived it away as a minor threat, just an inconvenience that would be solved soon enough. But the resistance grew steadily. Eventually, they managed to capture a stronghold. Using their own armour and weapons, they soon started to wage an actual war. Laurelius, a continent that had been rid of wars and united under a single King over a century ago, was not prepared for such an event. Cities and strongholds fell, one after the other. Eventually, they marched up to the gates of Azotov, the capital of the island. The Laurel King opened the gates and alone, clad in magic armour and without a single weapon, stepped out to face them. Once near to them, he touched his Laurel Crown, his magic crown that he had used to conquer his kin, his island. A purple glow radiated from it, covered the humans. But nothing happened. They did not become enthralled, nor did they submit themselves to his will. Anathir Frankon, a tribe leader stepped forward and summoned all of his strength to throw his golden spear at the Laurel King. He was struck in the neck, the only place not protected by his armour. The humans celebrated and raided Azotov, leaving nothing but burned and raped bodies in their wake... Centuries passed and the humans spread out across the island of Laurelius. Starting settlements of their own, some claiming the fortresses of their former oppressor for themselves, others moving as far away from them as possible. Over time, however, not a single Ancient site was left intact. Now they all lie abandoned, forgotten and in ruins. The humans progressed and evolved, over time becoming wiser and more refined. They formed lordships and ruled estates. Conflicts quickly arose over land or resources. In the present day, several alliances have formed between the people of Laurelius, and tensions have risen far beyond a stable level... War might soon be upon us all... In the midst of this tumult, strange ships have been sighted near the shores of Laurelius. One even docked. A small number of explorers have made camp near Frankon, lead by Captain Friedrich Corinthilus. And that's where you, a nobody until now, step into the story. Will great riches await you? Or certain death? Category:Lore Category:Server Information Category:Stories